A Most Unlikely Protégé
by Casa Circe
Summary: "You always did have a soft spot for lost causes," Folken said with a smile. "This wasn't exactly what I had mind," Balgus replied gruffly.


A Most Unlikely Protégé

 _Note: Happy Birthday, Dilandau!_

 _I always manage to get an idea for a quick one-shot to celebrate this day. This year it was nehasy's fic and labeckinator's artwork about Balgus training Allen and then Allen training Van. I wrote a short story about Balgus last year but I thought it would be fun to revisit Balgus and give him a new project, even from beyond the grave. Kind of gives new meaning to him being an "immortal swordsman." I figured it works because dead characters usually visited live ones in the series so the Gaean afterlife must be pretty wild._

 _Anyway, this is just a one-shot, a strange little what-if story that explores the potential dynamic between two fascinating characters. One of my weirder ideas but this was fun to write!_

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

"You always did have a soft spot for lost causes," Folken said with a smile.

"This wasn't exactly what I had mind," Balgus replied gruffly.

The two shades watched the sullen figure of Dilandau Albatou, wandering alone in the darkness, quite unaware of their presence. The underworld was a strange place indeed and full of surprises. Some souls were allowed to visit their loved ones in dreams and visions. Others were banished to a place where they needed to constantly face their demons. And there were an unlucky few who were condemned to stay in that space between life and death, never belonging to either, never given a chance of peace.

It was here that the two shades had been led and Folken knew at once what had to be done. He had thought that his meeting with Balgus would be no more than a long-overdue reunion, one that could only take place in the afterlife. But as they reminisced about the past, they had strayed along a pre-determined path. And the moment Folken caught sight of a familiar, gaunt figure, he realized what they were meant to do.

"He never had a proper life to begin with," Folken explained, after sharing the rest of Dilandau's history with his old swordfighting master, "And now, he has been deprived of a chance at a proper death."

"A cruel fate indeed," the old man agreed, nodding gravely, "No one deserves that, no matter what they had done in life."

They continued to observe the pale soldier as he paced back and forth, restlessly muttering, "Alone, alone, alone…" There was madness in his sunken eyes, the fire that used to burn in them extinguished by his current state of uncertainty. Even the hardest of hearts would be moved by pity at such misery. And Balgus was not at all hard-hearted.

"But what makes you think I can help him?" the old swordsman asked doubtfully.

"I cannot explain it," Folken replied, "But you have helped others before. I am sure you will find a way to do so now."

"Very well then" Balgus said with a sigh.

.

.

.

"Dilandau Albatou."

Red eyes stared in surprise. "Who are you?"

"My name is Balgus Ganesha."

A hint of recognition in his eyes. "I know that name. One of Gaea's renowned swordsmen. But didn't you die when I attacked Fanelia?"

Balgus frowned. "So you see."

A smirk, a spark of fire in his eyes. "What do you want?"

Balgus sighed. Of all the lost souls he had helped in the past, Dilandau Albatou would be his greatest challenge yet. But he wasn't about to back down. Not even death could dampen his resolve.

A wooden sword materialized in his hand and he handed it to the astonished Dilandau. The latter stared at it but his hands were itching to hold a weapon once more. It had been too long and he had been so alone.

"Take this, and pull yourself together," he instructed curtly as he held a second sword in his other hand.

Dilandau frowned but took the weapon reluctantly. "What is this?"

"You need to build up your strength," Balgus explained.

"What does it matter now?" Dilandau retorted fiercely.

"You want to get out of here, don't you?" Balgus asked, "I can help you do that, but you still have a lot to learn."

The seed of hope had been sown and the prospect of escaping the endless darkness and solitude was enough to lift Dilandau's spirits. He stood up straighter, gripped the sword tightly, and smiled.

"Well, I suppose I might as well beat an old man in a sword fight first," he said smugly, his old arrogance returning.

"We'll see about that," Balgus replied with a small smile. They had a long way to go but he was already thrilled about the journey.


End file.
